


Wish

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC Uprising spoilers, Although that isn't apparent in the fic here, Assassin's Creed Events 2018, Canon - Comics, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimental Style, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Assassin's Creed Uprising, Trans Girl Elijah, Written quickly, first-person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: ACFE 2018 Day 2 - LegacyElijah on her own.





	Wish

For a long while I was alone. As alone as I could be, considering what I was.

I was aware of him in my mind always, like a persistent pebble in my shoe, but he was not a hindrance. I was strong enough to quiet him except in times when I wanted to have a chat, which was nearly never.

I am strong like my father. Violet hates my father similar to how she hates me.

My father also dealt with parasitical other consciousnesses intruding into his mind.

I wish I could have known my father.

I wish I could have saved my mother.

 - 

 - 

 - 

It's troublesome, being a child. A child alone. You can't disappear into the crowd. You draw attention.

I was nearly sent to orphanages several times, escaping the authorities by my wits narrowly.

I began to stay away from towns as much as I could, and wear sunglasses to hide my eyes when I had to venture where people were, and to say things like "No, my mum is just over there shopping" so they'd leave me alone.

My father also dealt with being a child alone, trying to not be found. At his age it would have been easier than at mine, but it was a similar experience nonetheless.

For my father, running away didn't change things in the end.

It didn't change things in the end.

I wish I hadn't run away.

The garden of forking paths. Winding passages and dead ends.

I wish my mother was here to hold me. To tell me I am not a monster.

I wish I knew what to do with myself.

 - 

 - 

 - 

About a year on from the day I helped kill a god, I was attacked in the night by a wild-eyed criminal, strung-out on substances. He struck me by surprise with a baseball bat and began tearing into my bag, looking for valuables.

Just as I was getting to my hands and knees from the cold jagged ground,

he found the solid weight in the zippered inner pocket,

and he pulled it out and unwrapped the layers of paper,

and he cackled with druggish wonder.

"No!" I coughed at him.

"Where's a brat like you get a fuckin' rock this size?!" the criminal asked, wagging the Koh-i-Noor through the air like a taunt. "Your papa a gangster?! Tell him thanks for hookin' me up with this shit!"

I leapt up and grabbed the Koh-i-Noor, meaning to smack him across the face with it

(so much like my father, smacking an Isu artifact across the face of a determined enemy)

Half my hand brushed the artifact's surface and it blazed with the red heat of my emotion.

The man yelled horrid pain, and his yell echoed across the cold empty street, and he sank in a heap of ash, and his yell was still echoing as I dug the fading-pink Koh-i-Noor out of the ash-heap.

Again I ran away, as distant dogs began barking and a siren kicked on nearby, I ran away sobbing.

 - 

 - 

 - 

The Koh-i-Noor possesses a link to all other Pieces of Eden.

I decided.

I asked it to show me their locations.

I shouldn't be alone.


End file.
